plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Torchwood
:For other versions, see Torchwood (disambiguation). Torchwood is a plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It is an unlockable plant in the first game, and a premium plant in the second game. Torchwood lights regular peas that pass through it, turning them into fire peas. These fire peas deal twice the damage of normal peas, but also removes all ice-based effect from the target, such as Iceberg Lettuce's freezing and Winter Melon's chilling effect. The fire peas also do splash damage, but only in Plants vs. Zombies. Frozen peas fired by Snow Pea will thaw, becoming normal peas and lose their slowing ability. Origins Although there is a flowering plant family known as torchwood (''Burseraceae''), which includes frankincense and myrrh, the name may also be a reference to the eponymous organization in the Doctor Who spin-off series. Audio History In Plants vs. Zombies, Torchwood is unlocked after finishing Level 3-7. Each fire pea generated by Torchwood deals 2 normal damage shots worth of damage to the initial target, and 0.7 splash damage in a 1x1 area. Fire peas will remove ice-based effects from their direct target, but the splash damage cannot. In fog levels, Torchwood will also reveal an approximately 3x3 area around it. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Torchwood is available for purchase for $3.99, and became available to purchase for 179 gems for a limited time from September 1, 2015 to September 8, 2015. It became available for 179 gems again from September 10, 2016 until September 12, 2016 (shortly) but yet appeared again September 13, 2016 and was available for hours and was again changed back to normal. This limited offer is now not available. Fire peas deal twice as much damage as normal peas, but can no longer deal splash damage, with the sole exception of Primal Peashooter's Plant Food peas which have innate splash damage capability. In Frostbite Caves, Torchwood is also capable of emitting heat every 1.5 seconds that gradually thaws frozen or chilled plants in a 3x3 area surrounding it, as well as being immune to all freezing effects itself. Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies Torchwood Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Fireballs deal damage to nearby zombies on impact Everybody likes and respects Torchwood. They like him for his integrity, for his steadfast friendship, for his ability to greatly maximize pea damage. But Torchwood has a secret: He can't read. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 175 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Special: immune to frost and warms plants next to it. Torchwood and Snapdragon have become fast friends. They like to hang out at either the Tiki Lounge or the Renaissance Faire. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When Torchwood is fed with Plant Food, its fire will become blue, tripling the damage of all peas that pass through it. This effect lasts until the Torchwood is eaten. In Frostbite Caves, Torchwood will also emit heat to warm nearby plants four times as often. Costumed Plant Food gives it purple fire that quadruples the damage of peas. Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies Torchwood should only be taken on levels where the player plans to use peas in order to maximize the damage potential. The player only needs one in each lane, but it helps to plant one before placing a second pea-shooting plant in the same lane, as in most cases, the flaming pea's splash damage will be more important than firing twice as fast. The player should keep Torchwoods behind his or her regular defenses such as Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, but far enough to the right so that he or she can place several peashooting plants behind him. One of the most recommended uses for a Torchwood is with Gatling Peas, so the player uses the attack-increasing bonus from the Torchwood and the very fast firing from a Gatling Pea to kill most Zombies very easily. The player should plan ahead if he or she intends to use Snow Peas, though, and put them to the right of any Torchwoods, as frozen peas melt when they go through a Torchwood. This is usually not worth it, however, as flaming peas will defrost zombies (this includes freezing from other plants as well). Using Torchwood in conjunction with freezing plants is also discouraged, as the freezing will have little or no effect. If the player is using Split Peas to defend against zombies that can bypass his or her defenses, such as Digger Zombies or Imps (thrown by Gargantuars), he or she can place a Split Pea to the right of a Torchwood so its rear-firing peas will catch fire, doing extra damage. This works best if the player has two or three Split Peas to the right of a Torchwood with other pea-shooting plants behind it. Although Torchwood can clear out fog in fog levels, it is not recommended because it only clears the fog a small area around it (a 3x3 plus shape). The player should instead use a Plantern or Blover instead unless aiming for the Blind Faith achievement; the player may use the Torchwood in getting this achievement. However, the achievement Nebulaphile (the DS version of the achievement) does not allow even a Torchwood. Using Torchwood in Survival: Endless is possible, but not recommended, as it only deals splash damage in a very short area and also makes it difficult to slow or freeze zombies, whereas Gloom-shrooms and Winter Melons do better splash/area damage and are compatible with slowing/freezing plants. Only use it if you are using Gatling Peas. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Torchwood is weakened in this game, as it no longer deals splash damage with or without Plant Food, making it completely useless against massive groups of zombies that come early on in the stage. It is also difficult to set up as every lane must have a Torchwood and a Repeater on it, and setting this up will cause zombies to slip past your defenses easily while you are concentrating on a lane. Sap-fling and Stallia can slow down zombies, even if they are in contact with fire, so these plants can help Torchwood against strong zombies like Pharaoh Zombies and Gargantuars. A Plant Food fed Torchwood can deal massive damage, especially with a maxed out Pea Pod as the napalm fire triples damage. It is very hard and risky to pull off correctly; nonetheless, when done well, this setup can easily counter high zombie densities, and this also helps a lot when battling against Octo Zombies, as the napalm peas can defeat the octopi very quickly. They also can help against the zombies in Terror from Tomorrow, but keep in mind that the high health of Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, Mecha-Football Zombie, and the force field created by the Shield Zombie will absorb a lot of fire peas. It is highly suggested that you bring Citrons, Sap-flings or E.M.Peaches along with Torchwood to stun the zombies, or Blover to deal with Disco Jetpack Zombies blocking the peas. Torchwood is also a very effective plant in Frostbite Caves as fire has numerous advantages in this ice themed world. When planted on any tile, it produces heat in a 3x3 area, preventing the surrounding plants from freezing or melting their ice blocks. '''Note:' Avoid using Torchwoods when you see Jester Zombies, Explorer Zombies, Imp Dragon Zombies, and Excavator Zombies, as Jester Zombies can deflect fire peas, fire peas can relight Explorer Zombie's torch, Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to all fire damage (including flaming peas) and Excavator Zombies block all straight-shooting projectiles. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In the Nintendo DS version, an Imitater Torchwood is not a grayscale version, but rather a green version with blue fire and eyes. *Torchwood does not affect peas shot by Peashooter Zombies or Gatling Pea Zombies; instead, the peas will only damage the Torchwood. *Torchwood has the distinction of being unable to read according to his Suburban Almanac entry, implying that most other plants do know how to read despite them being plants. *Excluding upgrade plants, Torchwood is one of two plants that rely on another plant to work, the other being Coffee Bean. *Torchwood is one of the three plants which can affect fog, the others being Plantern and Blover. This makes it an environment modifier. *Torchwood is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after getting the Grave Buster in the online version; the others are the Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Tall-nut, Doom-shroom, Cactus, and Blover. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *If huge peas from Repeater's and Pea Pod's Plant Food effect passes through a Torchwood, a sound of ravaging flames can be heard. *In the Chinese version, Torchwood cannot warm other plants in Frostbite Caves. *Since the 3.6 update, Torchwood's Almanac entry mentions its abilities in Frostbite Caves. *Torchwood's Almanac entry references Dark Ages and Big Wave Beach before Far Future was even released. **It now references Frostbite Caves, as it talks about the warming plants ability. *If the Torchwood is watered in the Zen Garden, its fire goes out, showing that the Torchwood is hollow. *Its stump is much shorter in this game. *Torchwood has no effect on Fire Peashooter's pea, however, if the Torchwood receives the Plant Food boost, it can affect the peas. Specific to the Chinese version *Torchwood is the first plant to ignite peas. The second is Match Flower Boxer (if its petals are on fire). See also *[[Plants (PvZ)|Plants (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *Blover *Plantern *Fog (area) *Pea *Peashooting plants *Premium plants *Match Flower Boxer es:Plantorcharu:Древофакелvi:Torchwoodde:Zunderholzpl:Torchwood Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Pool obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Fog-clearing plants Category:Fire plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants Category:Plants obtained with stars